


Challenge Prompts

by lillyhopeholmes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenges, Multi, Prompt Fic, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyhopeholmes/pseuds/lillyhopeholmes
Summary: This is just something I'm working on to get better at writing and to get back into writing. This will have several pairings and scenarios. You can leave requests if you like. Rated T for possible future chapters with triggering subjects. ALL chapters will have a warning near the prompt.





	1. Lock

Hello, it's been a while. To get beck into writing, I've decided to follow a list of prompts I found on google images. ON TO THE STORY. ~LHH

Warnings: Slight language warning

Prompt: Lock

Draco Malfoy was a proud man. An honest one at that. Oh who are we kidding. Draco was as dishonest as they come and he knew it. He constantly attempted to make up for his Hogwarts days to his friends and family and to all of wizard society. He spent a year as a muggle, he was working as a healer at St. Helen's (A Swedish wizarding hospital, none of the English ones would accept him.), he was even volunteering at orphanages around his area and in England to tell young muggles and wizards alike how they should stay kind and keep their chin up. He had done all of this and MORE but he still didn't feel right to himself. At some point he realized that he was still feeling guilty over Harry Freaking Potter. The boy-who-lived-to-irritate-the-shit-out-of-Draco-Malfoy. This is where the pride comes in. For Draco, facing Harry Potter was as terrifying as facing an angry Hippogriff. Sure he'd done it before but that just made it all the more terrifying. It took him approximately, no, exactly three days to summon enough strength to push aside the mountain of pride keeping him from finding out how to get in touch with Potter. Then three more to start attempting to call him Harry. Then another ten to actually write the letter. Finally after a grand total of twenty days he sent off the letter. He had of course read, re read, thrown away, re written and read the letter several times before sending it off but he was still nervous. What if he misspelled something, what if it was intercepted, what if it didn't find him, what if Harry didn't care, what if-. It didn't really matter anyway. It's not like Harry would write him back, surely he gets heaps of letters every day from adoring fans and the like. So when his owl came back the very next day clutching a cream colored envelope, a muggle envelope, Draco didn't even pay attention to the fact that it was sent in a muggle envelope or that it had been written with a muggle ink pen or that the chicken scratch hand writing was oddly familiar. He just opened it.

Draco,

I got your letter. The one about how you were a git and all that. I just wanted to tell you that it's okay and that I never

blamed you in the first place. We should meet up some time for lunch or something, just you and me. I can bring Ron and

Hermione if you like but I thought you might want to start small. Plus I don't think they're quite over it yet. Don't get me

wrong, I'm sure they're fine with you but you know. So just floo me on a weekend some time. I'd like to see you. You'll

need an address and a password of course, can't have just anyone getting in the house. So the address is Potter residence,

Godrick's Hollow. and the password is Albus Severus Lupin. A bit long I know but I'm sure you understand So like I said,

Just floo call or whatever the heck you call it. See you

Harry Potter

. To say he was stunned was an understatement. A day. A single day was all it took. He even gave him his address and FLOO PASSWORD. He knew Po-Harry was a bit behind on wizarding culture but to just hand out your floo password was a bit risky and was supposed to show trust between two people. How quickly things change and how easily locks can be broken. Draco had made damn sure that no matter how many people he saved, his heart was locked away where no one could find it. But of course, Harry Bloody Potter, The boy-who-does-the-unexpected, was the one who held the key all along.

So thank you for sticking through that, it isn't quite as great as I'd like it to be but we'll get there. I'm also posting this on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net under LillyHopeHolmes. Check it out if it's more convenient for you to get updates there. Love you lots, until next time. ~LHH


	2. Paper Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets a paper cut and Ron saves the day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, Lilly here. This is day 2 of the prompts. I don't really have much else to say so I suppose we shall continue on.
> 
> Warnings: swearing, slight blood... it's a paper cut my dudes, extreme Ron and Hermione fluff.
> 
> Prompt: Paper Cut
> 
> pairing: Ron x Hermione

Hermione muttered under her breath as she cradled her aching finger with her other hand. One downside to being a bookworm is increased risk of paper cuts and no matter how many she's had in the past, it always hurts like it's the first one she's ever had. 

"Hey 'Mione! How's I-" Ron came bustling around the corner, huffing and puffing as usual. He looked like he had just come off of the quidditch pitch. "Hey, are you okay? Do I need to get Madam Pomfrey? Should I-" He was rambling now. Hermione sniffed back the tears that were threatening to spill over. 

"I'll be fine. It's just a paper cut. Do you have any bandaids?" She showed him the small cut that was bleeding ever so slightly. Give her a mountain troll and she's fine but a paper cut... that's a different story.

"A what? Is that another muggle thing? Look, give me your hand. I may not be the best at these but hey, after 5 years at Hogwarts..." Ron pulled out his wand and held it up for hermione to see. "You're a witch remember? It's alright though, I can do it for you." Hermione blushed. Of course. She should have thought about that. Ron took her hand and with quite a bit of effort he managed to seal up the paper cut and then kissed her finger where the cut was. "See, good as new." He looked away from her face and blushed. "Sorry about that, uh, it's something my mom used to do when we were younger." Hermione smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"That's alright. Thank you." 

 

She should get papercuts more often.

 

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's Papercuts! I'm actually pretty happy about that one. I haven't ever really done a ron and hermione story and so that was a first! Let me know what you think and maybe leave a request either in the comments. love you lots, until next time. ~LHH


	3. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up early and runs into Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDFHJKHJJHTSFCIVEUYXVI okay so I typed out this whole beautiful chapter and DIDNT SAVE IT, then I tried to post it and lost EVERYTHING so here we go. Take 2. I have about three hours to whip out another beautiful chapter and I'm freaking out. I don't remember the first half of the chapter. Oh well. here we go.
> 
> prompt: sunrise
> 
> warnings:none
> 
> pairings: none
> 
> Characters: Remus and Harry

There was only one thing Harry Potter missed about staying with his relatives during the summer and that was the view of the sunrise he had from his room. It wasn't that he didn't like staying with Sirius and Remus. He did. But he had grown so used to watching the sun come up that it was a little disappointing when he woke up that first day and was greeted with only darkness. He frowned and lit the lamp on the small wooden stand next to his bed, flinching at the harsh light. Harry sighed and pulled himself out of bed to get dressed for the day. He pulled on the jeans that Mrs. Weasley had resized for him. "can't have you running about with your trousers around your ankles." and a shirt that was dudley's from maybe five years ago. It was still too big around but it had become so short on him that when he reached up to tame the nest that sat atop his head it pulled up to his bellybutton. He sighed once again and continued to rake the comb through his hair. When he felt he had gotten it to a somewhat presentable state he pulled on his well-worn (more like beaten-half-to-death) trainers and tied them. Satisfied with his appearance, he tucked his wand away in his back pocket and silently made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He turned the knob on the door and pushed it open only to find that Remus was already in the kitchen, staring at him with his coffee cup raised halfway to his mouth, Daily Prophet in hand. 

"Oh, um, hey." Harry stammered out awkwardly, cringing at how rough his voice sounded.

"Well, good morning to you too, cub." Remus said, sipping his coffee and quirking an eyebrow at the teenager.

"Right, uh, good morning. Do you- well, uh, can I have some coffee?" Harry looked hopefully at Remus, praying for him to say yes. Usually Harry just made his own coffee but then again, Harry never had company in the mornings. Hogwarts being the only exception and even then he was awake way before anyone else.

"I don't see why not. Pull up a chair." Remus gestured to the empty chair across from himself. Harry poured himself a cup of coffee and sat across from Remus, letting out a satisfied sigh as the bitter liquid hit his tongue. "So, Harry, why are you up so early? James would- I mean, well." Remus looked away and sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. He didn't quite know what to say to Harry. They weren't as close as harry was with Sirius. 

"Well, I always get up this early." Harry frowned, wanting to ask about what Remus was about to say but not wanting to be rude at the same time. 

"You take after your mother more than you think then. I was about to say that James would never be awake before noon during the summer. I can still remember watching the sun rise with your mother though. Of course that was at Hogwarts but even after you were born sometimes we'd all gather there in Godrick's Hollow and Lilly and I would be up before anyone else, just drinking coffee and watching the sunrise." Remus hated talking about James and Lilly, it reminded him of the fact that he had trusted that damn rat Peter but Harry deserved to know about his parents.

"She-my mum- she liked to watch the sunrise too?" Harry looked at Remus, hungry for more information on his parents. 

"Well, yeah. She said that it calmed her and that it gave her time to think about her problems. It was like meditation for her I think." Remus smiled softly, remembering the way Lilly would turn towards the sun and sigh contentedly. 

"That's probably the only thing I miss about the Dursley's house. I used to be able to see the sunrise through my window." Harry smiled, tearing up a little bit. "There aren't really any windows here." Harry remarked, taking a long drink of his coffee.

"Well, we could sit on the porch for a bit if you like. I think we can see it." Remus stood, picked up his mug, and started out the door. Harry needed something like this and by god he was going to give it to him. Harry jumped up and followed him, coffee in hand. Remus pushed open the door and held it for Harry who looked like he was about to cry from sheer joy. The sky outside was painted in pastel shades of orange and pink with lavender splotches of clouds floating around. Harry sighed, not unlike his mother used to, and leaned awkwardly against Remus. Remus wrapped an arm around the teenager and blinked back the tears that threatened to escape. He knew that he would watch every sunrise until the end of time if it made harry happy. He would do anything for this kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is coMPLETELY different from the last chapter but I think I like this one better. Love you lots, LHH.


	4. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape finds out some troubling things about Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey howdy hey, so today seems to be a really good writing day (I say confidently, jinxing it.) So I'm hoping I can get a lot done. I am currently working with a LOVELY beta reader who is helping me with a new Harry Potter fic that should be up soon. (Like Tomorrow or Monday soon) Again I'm going to remind everyone that on Monday and Tuesday I'll be out of town and I don't know if I'll have wifi or not. If I do, updates should continue as normal and if not then you will get THREE chapters on Wednesday when I come back. Okay, now that all that's done... Here's prompt 4
> 
> Warnings: Child neglect/abuse by the Dursley's
> 
> Prompt: Black
> 
> Pairings: none
> 
> Characters: Harry Potter, Severus Snape

"HAVE YOU EVER DONE ANYTHING RIGHT IN YOUR LIFE POTTER?!" Snape was so angry that spit was flying and his eyes burned with a hatred that Harry had known only a few times. It was scary sure but the question threw him off guard. He was alone with Snape in detention. He had been scrubbing cauldrons. You'd think that after two years of this that he would be better at it. He had dropped a particularly heavy cauldron and it had rolled away from him and into a cabinet of potions ingredients. Snape was able to get everything sorted before the fumes could kill either of them but now he was just furious. "POTTER ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Harry snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, uh, yes sir. I have done good things in my life and yes, I'm listening." Harry said. He hadn't meant it to sound quite so sarcastic.

"You little brat, you'll be with me in detention until your grandchildren's grandchildren graduate from Hogwarts." Snape was so angry he was practically whispering now. That was the worst. Adults were always more dangerous when they were quiet. He had learned that early in life. He could remember once when he and Dudley still went to school together, Harry had won the daily award for good behavior and had brought it home. He wore the little sticker proudly on his small chest and had shown it to aunt Petunia as soon as he had gotten through the door. She was quiet then and it hadn't ended well. Harry was brought out of the memory by something moving quickly in front of him. He flinched and ducked to miss the blow he was sure was about to come. Uncle Vernon hated it when he did better than Dudley.

"Potter, what...?" Snape gazed down at the brat in astonishment. He had just been about to spell water onto the boy to get his attention, not that that was appropriate either but the boy had flinched like he was about to be beaten. He stared at the shivering figure in front of him, arms still raised to block an attack.

Harry slowly moved his arms back down to his sides and looked at the floor. He hadn't had a reaction like that in a very long time. All because of a dumb question. "Professor, I-Ishould go." Harry pushed his hair out of his face and started gathering his things.

"Potter what was that?" Snape was more insistent now. He had promised the boy's mother that he would keep him safe and that was what he was going to do. He sent a spell towards the door, locking it.

"Sir, really it's nothing." Harry was getting angry now. How dare Snape lock him in this room after what just happened.

"Potter...Harry." The name felt foreign on Snape's tongue. "If someone is hurting you-"

"I SAID I'M FINE" Harry was really mad now. He wasn't supposed to talk about it. Didn't Snape know that? He was an adult after all and adults hurt people. Even Remus, who Harry loved dearly, he would hurt him if he got the chance. Harry was sure of it. That's why he tried to stay away from adults at all costs. Harry felt a nudge in his mind, it was uncomfortable. He turned to see Snape concentrating on him.

"Oh dear." Snape said as the nudge faded from Harry's mind. Snape had no idea that Harry had been through all of that. He had seen everything of course. "Harry we have to tell the Headmaster about this." Snape saw Harry's breath hitch at the mention of the headmaster. Dumbledore was perhaps the only adult that Harry thought was safe. If he knew...

"No." Harry stared defiantly into Snape's eyes. "No, I don't know how wizards do this but I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Harry's breath was coming quicker now, his heart beating so loud he was sure Snape could hear it. "especially Dumbledore" Harry whispered as the black spots took over his vision.

Snape lunged forward as Harry fell, catching him before he could hit his head. He cursed. A lot. How had he not noticed the signs? He inwardly cursed himself the whole way to the infirmary and then on the way to the headmaster's office. Then he was cursing Dumbledore as the man told him that Harry would have to go back to those monsters. And Harry did. The beatings were fewer than they used to be and he got more food than he ever had. He even got Dudley's spare bedroom all because the Dursleys had heard of his crazy Godfather, Black. But what Harry didn't know was that Snape had come. Snape had shown up in the middle of the night, threatening the Dursleys into giving him what he needed and had said that if they laid a hand on him that he would personally come and curse them so badly that they would wish they were dead. He never introduced himself so the Dursleys called him by the only thing they could remember about him. The black. Black clothing, black hair, black eyes and the feeling of just blackness surrounding their souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very dark and I apologize.


	5. Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This. Sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so today's prompt is vERY difficult. I genuinely don't know how this is going to work but here we go. 
> 
> Warnings: this is probably going to be terrible.
> 
> Prompt: twilight
> 
> Characters: Cedric Diggory

Cedric was thoroughly confused. All day he'd had people giving him sideways looks. He was about to ask someone about it when a ravenclaw boy asked him the question. "When were you in a movie?" Cedric was even more confused than before.

"excuse me?" He stared at the boy, "What is a 'movie'? Why would I get into one?"

"You mean you weren't in twilight?" The boy sounded almost as confused as Cedric.

"What?"

"never mind then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOD THISISTERRIBLE. AND SOOOOOO Short. I'll try to do better tomorrow. It's late and I needed to get this up today. Jesus that's bad though. I'm so sorry. love you lots. ~LHH


	6. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is darkest before the Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short and I apologize, this is for Monday's chapter. As always, let me know if I'm not updating fast enough and I will do my best to do better.
> 
> Prompt: Dawn
> 
> Warnings: Depressing. VERY depressing, mentions suicidal thoughts,
> 
> Character: Harry Potter
> 
> Post War.

It was over. It was really and truly, Finally, over. Done. But at what cost? When Voldemort was still alive, so were Harry's friends: Fred, Dobby, and yes even Severus Snape among many other. His family was alive, Remus and Tonks even had a baby. Dumbledore was still there for him and Sirius- well, Harry didn't like to think about Sirius. It was just too painful knowing that he was Sirius's killer. Maybe not directly but he definitely felt it. He stood now, on the edge of a bridge, elder wand in hand. If he jumped he could see them all again. But was it worth it? Who knows?

Harry snapped the wand, sending it over the edge of the bridge, "Harry, are you alright, mate?"

"Yeah, Ron." Harry said. And he was. As long as he had someone alive, he would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was depressing to write and VERY depressing to think about.


	7. Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Lock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Tuesday. This is also not super great but here we are.
> 
> Prompt: Key
> 
> Warnings: Language, Male x male pairing, drinking
> 
> Characters: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy
> 
> Pairings: Drarry

As much as Draco hated to admit it, it was true. Harry held the key to his happiness and, well, he was going to make sure that Harry was always around. There's no way that Harry Freaking Potter was attracted to men. That was impossible, so Draco settled for friendship. He and Harry did EVERYTHING together. They even started living together after a few months. Gran- Hermione and Ronald had gotten used to his presence and all was going well until one day, about six months after they moved in together. Draco had come home to an empty house which wasn't unusual but this time Harry didn't burst through the door at seven or eight like he usually did. Draco tried calling Hermione on the muggle cell phone he had finally mastered but all she could tell him was that he went to a bar with Ronald after work. Draco decided that surely he couldn't be too much later so he settled into a chair in the sitting room to wait until Harry returned. He would start dinner after Harry was home. At some point he must have drifted off because the next thing he knew he was rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he heard the door shut.

"Harry?" Draco called out, pulling his wand out carefully. Just in case, you know.

"Draco? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. Were you waiting up for me? You really didn't have to do that." There were hickeys on his neck and he smelled like alcohol. Draco knew exactly why and he was extremely jealous. Not that Harry needed to know that.

"No, I must've just fallen asleep, Potter." Draco knew he was being harsh, calling him Potter like that. He also knew that it made Harry upset.

"Draco what-" Draco had had enough. He couldn't take it any longer.

"Listen, Potter, I don't care where you've been or what girl you've let suck the blood from your neck but I do care that I love you and there's no way that anything will ever happen between us." Most of that was a lie. Draco /did/ care but that was beside the point because Harry Bloody Freaking Potter was kissing him and he could taste the beer he must've had and it was wonderful, even if Draco was a wine person.

"Draco," Harry sighed as they broke apart, "first of all, holy shit. That was amazing. Second, holy shit, I love you too. And third, a man gave me these hickeys. I'm gay." Harry was starting to slur his words. It's a wonder he even got back to their front door. "aND holy SHIT am I tired." Draco, still slightly high from the kiss they just shared, pulled harry towards his bedroom.

"Come on, Harry, let's get you to bed." And so it was. Harry and Draco had FINALLY gotten their feelings out in the open. The morning after was quite awkward though because neither of them were ever good at handling emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! There will be a chapter up tomorrow, like there always is. Lots of Love. ~LHH


	8. Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The marauders see Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is an easier prompt and something I think most people can appreciate.
> 
> Prompt: Concert
> 
> Warnings: Absolute gay, very Queen
> 
> Characters: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew

It was the summer before their fifth year at Hogwarts and James had managed to convince his parents to let him and his friends go to a concert. Not just any concert, a Queen concert. They were touring their album A Night at the Opera. The four boys were ecstatic. Sure it was a muggle band but they were amazing. Bohemian Rhapsody was one of their top songs to scream at the top of their lungs and now they could do that in public. The boys were absolutely pumped. They arrived, showed their tickets, bought a very large amount of muggle candy and settled in to see their favorite band. Freddie Mercury came on stage and the boys felt like their chests were about to explode. James and Sirius were jumping around and yelling the lyrics off key while Peter and Remus watched. Peter was trying not to be crushed by the waves of bouncing, screaming fans. Remus was just fascinated by the way Sirius's jaw moved while he sang. This went on for a lifetime and then Love of My Life was being played. Couples were hugging each other, James was pretending to serenade Peter and if Remus was cuddled up next to Sirius then no one noticed. They especially didn't notice when Sirius FINALLY leaned over and kissed him. Just a quick peck but for Remus, his world was finally complete. If anybody noticed Remus and Sirius disappeared together sometimes at Hogwarts the next year then they didn't say anything.

They totally noticed though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then! Love you lots. ~LHH


	9. Tooth/Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron meets Hermione's parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one seemed funny to me really late last night and I'm hoping it sounds funny to you.
> 
> Prompt: Tooth/Teeth
> 
> Warnings: Not really that funny,
> 
> Characters: Hermione Granger and her family, Ron Weasley
> 
> Pairings: Ron and Hermione

Ron's heart was racing in his chest. He had agreed to meet Hermione's parents after they got their memories back and forgave her. He knew her father was something called a "dentist" he just didn't know he was THAT kind of dentist. The ones on muggle films with the drills and stuff. To say he was scared was an understatement. When they arrived at her parents house he almost had a heart attack. There were teeth EVERYWHERE. Why were there teeth everywhere? Why were they giant? Was Hermione's dad a giant dentist? What if he wanted to drill on Ron's teeth? If he was a giant dentist, did he have giant drills?! Yep. Ron was terrified.

"Heya there Don!" Hermione's dad greeted them as they walked in the door. Ron wasn't about to correct a giant dentist on his name. To be honest, he really just didn't want to open his mouth.

"Dad, it's RON" Hermione rolled her eyes. What was she doing? What if the giant dentist got mad at her for doing that?

"Hermione, what have I said about rolling your eyes?" OH NO "I don't care how old you are, I can still-"

"NO!" Ron screamed, tears streaming down his face. "I won't let you do it! Take me instead!" All conversation had stopped at this point.

"-ground you… Ronald what are you talking about?" The giant dentist was frowning at him. Why had he done that? Hermione was a big girl. She could take care of herself.

"Y-you were going to take her away to your "office" and use your giant drill on her mouth! You're a giant dentist! Why else would you have giant teeth?!" Ron was hysterical at this point. Then everyone started laughing. Why were they laughing? Didn't they know how dangerous that was? When was Hermione's dad going to bring out the giant drill?

"Oh, honestly Ron…" Well, when Hermione had explained it to him after he had freaked out a little more, he felt really stupid. But hey, it was something to tell their kids someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE YOU ~LHH


	10. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Crabbe and Goyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear lord I am very behind. So I am missing chapters for Friday, Saturday and Sunday if I'm not mistaken. I am so terribly sorry. My family always celebrates independence day for practically the whole week at a lake near us, so I didn't have wifi to update and I did not have the downtime to write offline so I'm getting all caught up today. This chapter is VERY short and I'm sorry if that bothers you.
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Prompt: Chase
> 
> Characters: Crabbe and Goyle

Crabbe and Goyle were always chasing something. Their parents acceptance, Draco Malfoy's friendship, Harry Potter (just because), and even the dark lord. But they never chased what they wanted. They never followed their dreams. If they had, life would be very different. Goyle always wanted to run a bakery in muggle London. Sure he wanted it for all the wrong reasons, to poison Muggles, but he wanted it. Now that dream was long dead. Crabbe always thought that being a dragon keeper would be nice. The beasts were quite like him in many ways. They were violent and short tempered and they couldn't read. But alas, he had to sign his soul over to the dark lord and now here he was, rotting away in hell because he had to chase after the wrong things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we are.


	11. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville and Ginny go swimming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is honestly one of my favorites. I just got my first tattoo a few days ago and I am absolutely in love.
> 
> Warnings: none
> 
> Prompt: Tattoo
> 
> Characters: Ginny and Neville
> 
> Pairing: Ginny x Neville

Neville and Ginny had been swimming, they almost always did around the summer time. It was their favorite "date night" activity. Technically it wasn't a date night so much as it was a date afternoon. Ginny knew that the war had really changed Neville and she respected that. She didn't push him when he didn't want to take off his shirt to swim and she didn't push him to take it off now, to dry off. But today he did. Neville looked straight into Ginny's eyes, pulling off his Maroon swim shirt. Ginny broke the stare but only so she could appreciate the way his muscles rippled as he slid it over his head. Then she saw it. She didn't care about all of the scars from the Carrows, or the freckles and sun spots that littered his shoulders. She didn't care, not even one bit about the insane tan lines that he had gotten from wearing his shirt all the time. What she cared about was the giant, black tattoo that stretched from one side of his chest to the other and down towards his belly button. The giant, black, swirling snake that wrapped around his shoulder. Its tail wrapped around the left shoulder, swirling around a giant sword centerpiece and finally ending at the head, on the other shoulder, wrapped once around his bicep. Its mouth was open, showing fangs dripping with blood and written across its body were names. The names of all those who died at the great battle of Hogwarts. The blade of the sword read: Hogwarts, 05-02-1998. Ginny teared up as she found her brother's name, written on one of the snake's scales.

"Ginny, I know it's-"

"Wonderful. It's wonderful, Nev." Ginny kissed her boyfriend and Neville kneeled in front of her. Ginny's tears were really flowing now as she smiled.

"Ginevra Weasley, warrior, friend, and survivor, would you do me the highest honor imaginable and be my bride?" Neville looked up at Ginny, tears threatening to fall.

"YES!" Ginny shouted, tackling Neville. The two ended up sobbing on the ground for a while until Molly came to look for them. As you can imagine, Molly was thrilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's a little cheesy but who doesn't't love a little cheese now and then?


	12. Hallucinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna Lovegood sees things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is also short. love you.
> 
> Prompt: hallucinations
> 
> Warnings: Dark
> 
> Character: Luna Lovegood, sort of Harry Potter

Luna Lovegood knew that the things she saw weren't quite right. Like a bad dream… She couldn't help it though. So she gave the things nice, funny names. She warned other people about them. The Nargles. That seemed like a nice enough name. They were terrifying. Like giant, fatty pixies with sharp fangs. They drooled acid and smiled wicked grins. They only surrounded people who were in distress. So when she saw a whole hoard of them around Harry Potter she knew she had to protect him. If not from himself then from The Nargles.


	13. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's favorite thing about Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, not much to say today so here we are.
> 
> Prompt: Gift
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Characters: Harry Potter

Christmas Day was Harry Potter's favorite day of the year, followed closely by his birthday and then the first day of Hogwarts. It was his favorite not because of the gifts (although he was extremely grateful for them) but because of the way people lit up around Christmas time. The smiles and laughter, so different from his life at the Dursley's or anywhere really, brought him his own happiness. Christmas with the Dursley's was always terrible for him but the one joy he found was in the faces of those outside the miserable house. The shrieks of laughter from children in the neighborhood, joyous cheers from families gathering together for the holiday, even Mrs. Figg and her cats would have a small celebration. At Hogwarts Harry could watch as the professors became slowly more giddy as Christmas approached and his friends became restless in their excitement to get home. He was thrilled when he learned that he could stay at Hogwarts for the holiday. He liked to see the elves work in the kitchens and the professors set up the decorations. Even the paintings were happy. To Harry, the happiness of others was the greatest gift he could ever receive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a LOVELY day. Lots of Love ~LHH


	14. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is definitely not afraid of the moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Moon
> 
> Warnings: mentions of panic attacks (not in detail), repressed fears, definitely depressing. BUT THERES A HAPPY ENDING
> 
> Characters: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Lilly Evans
> 
> Pairings: None
> 
> Set during the marauders' time at Hogwarts. Sometime around fourth year.

It wasn't that Remus was afraid of the moon. That's what he told himself. His boggart was the moon because of what he became every time it was full. He kept telling himself this even when he would start to sweat anytime he was outside at night, even when he was having panic attacks just seeing it through a window, even when it gave him chills to see it in paintings. He had been repeating it in his head for years. I am NOT afraid of the moon. He would whisper to himself before bed every night, shrinking away from the pale light that stretched across his room. He kept saying it until he became friends with James and Sirius and Peter. Then his mantra changed a little. If I was afraid of the moon I wouldn't have friends. Because surely they would notice if he was afraid of the moon and they hadn't run screaming yet so surely it wasn't true. He would repeat this in his head until finally one of them noticed.

"Mooney," Sirius had said. "are you okay? You mutter to yourself an awful lot. I hope you haven't gone looney because then we'd have to call you that instead." Sirius snickered at his dumb joke but to Remus Sirius's snickers were directed at him. He must have figured it out, why else would he be laughing. Remus had avoided his friends after that, fearing that they would expose his secrets to everyone. He wouldn't even talk to Lilly anymore. He had managed to avoid them for almost a month before James had cornered him and forced him to realize that it really didn't matter what he was afraid of or what he was. They were his friends and they cared about him and that was that. Too bad if he didn't like it because they wanted him around. Remus only hoped that he could protect and help them as much as they helped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you Lots! Remember to let me know what you think! ~LHH


	15. Author's Note

I think I’m going to stop this fic here. I am currently working on another fic that is requiring LOTS of attention. I may pick this back up again eventually but for now, check out “Harry Potter and the Very Bad Influence”  
Love you lots. ~LHH

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment to let me know how I'm doing or to push me to update faster or request something. I love hearing back from you.


End file.
